Electronic devices, such as a smart phone, a personal computer, and a tablet computer, provide various useful functions to users through various applications. Those devices are evolving into devices with support for using various types of information together with a voice call (telephone) function through the provision of various functions. For example, the electronic device may provide a notification function of displaying a notification icon for notifying on a status bar that an email or a message is received or an event is generated when receiving the email or the message from the outside or including the event generated therein, and displaying a notification list related to the notification icon when the status bar is selected by a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.